BACKGROUND/INTRODUCTION The NICHD conducts studies focusing on child health and human development and as such has generated and will continue to generate a collection of human biospecimens pertaining to these research activities. The Asthma study (AKA B Well Mom) aims to increase understanding of factors that predict poor asthma control during pregnancy as well as add to our knowledge of the basic immunology of pregnancy. We have finished the collection of biospecimens and have contracted an analysis lab to test a number of aims related to the primary hypotheses. These include measurement of allergy-specific IgE, non-specific IgE and IgG; gene expression analysis to determine activity of genes related to allergy. autoimmune diseases, and infectious disease immune responses; and measurement of inflammatory markers. SCOPE This project requires shipping approximately 6545 samples to the University of Minnesota lab.